


Tatouage cauchemardesque

by Blihioma



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Universe, Fear, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Nightmares, Romance, Tattoos
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Kaneki fait des cauchemars tous les soirs depuis qu'il s'est échappé des mains de Jason. Mais ce n'est pas à cause des tortures qu'il a subi, la vraie raison c'est cette marque qu'on lui a fait, une marque indélébile qui le hante et qui ravive toujours plus les souvenirs de ce qu'il a vécu dans cet horrible cage sombre remplie de cris et de douleur.





	Tatouage cauchemardesque

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Sui Ishida a entre ses mains Tokyo Ghoul et ses personnages
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Genre : Romance / Angst
> 
> Univers : Manga
> 
> Pairing : Uta x Kaneki
> 
> Evénement : Lot Os de la Tombola
> 
> Je m’occuperais donc des lots gagnés à la Tombola dans l’ordre des formulaires envoyés. Le lot d’aujourd’hui est pour Anna-chan17 qui avait reçu un lot de 500 mots sur le thème d’un Tatouage tout simplement. J’ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus logique pour un peu d’angoisse et mettre le couple demandé. J’espère que cela vous plaira.

**_Tatouage cauchemardesque_ **

Les lumières sont tamisées. L’air est lourd et chaud. Son corps est couvert d’une épaisse couche de sueur. Cela fait plus d’une heure qu’ils sont là. Cela dure presqu’autant de temps que la première fois. Mais cette fois-là, ce fut bien plus douloureux… Il n’en n’avait pas voulu et il s’était débattu. En vain. Il ne s’était pas arrêté dans sa torture pour autant, il avait même redoublé d’effort à vrai dire. Il se souvenait très clairement de chaque d’aiguille dans sa peau et il cauchemardait chaque soir. Il s’agissait d’une marque indélébile qui le faisait souffrir encore et encore. C’est la seule qui est distinctive sur son corps. Ses cheveux blancs ne le sont pas vraiment, rien n’indique que c’est de sa faute. Mais ça… Ce tatouage… C’est son signe, sa marque !

« Kaneki-kun, ne soit pas aussi tendu, je vais te faire mal. »

La Ghoul borgne dessert les dents et rouvre ses yeux plissés. Il essaye de se détendre. Les instruments quittent sa peau et il tourna la tête vers la personne qui est penchée au-dessus de lui. Uta le regarde doucement, en passant ses mains sur les épaules noueuses de son client.

L’artiste lui avait proposé son aide quand le blandin s’était réveillé une nouvelle fois en catastrophe dans leur lit. Ses cauchemars ne se calmaient pas avec le temps et son premier réflexe était toujours de passer ses doigts sur sa nuque et de prendre ensuite son visage entre ses mains. Uta n’aimait pas le voir ainsi alors il lui avait dit qu’il allait changer ce tatouage qui le hantait. Kaneki l’avait regardé avec espoir cette nuit-là, mais la séance ne se passait pas comme prévue, elle lui ramenait en mémoire ce qu’il avait dû subir la première fois.

La main de la Ghoul des masques glisse dans le dos de celui qui partageait son lit depuis quelques mois. Il sent un frisson courir sur la peau de son amant puis il se détend enfin. Il reprend alors son travail, scrutant ses traits pour pouvoir s’arrêter quand cela devient trop dur pour lui.

Kaneki n’ose plus fermer les yeux, sinon il sait qu’il reverra ce carrelage blanc et sal, ces murs sans fins, cette grande salle qui fut sa cage, lui le pauvre moineau incapable de s’envoler, prisonnier d’un homme cruel, d’un homme sadique qui s’était amusé à lui couper les ailes, après lui avoir arraché les plumes une à une.

Uta continue son travail, repassant et modifiant le tatouage de Yamori : un masque de hockey avec le chiffre romain treize à l’intérieur. Il a opté pour le remplir entièrement afin de le faire disparaître le dessin d’origine et d’en faire un tatouage de serrure discret et simpliste avec un simple rond décoratif autour. Ainsi, cela efface la marque de la Ghoul du Treizième et cela reste assez discret pour qu’on ne se demande pas la raison ou une explication du tatouage.

Ils restent encore dessus une demi-heure puis Uta range ses instruments et embrassent délicatement la nuque sensible.

« Voilà, le sort est rompu. » Sourit-il à Kaneki, qui vient l’embrasser tendrement.

Il espère pouvoir passer une nuit dans le calme ce soir, après avoir mieux remercié son amant pour sa patience des dernières semaines et de son aide aujourd’hui. Le cauchemar prenait enfin aujourd’hui, il était temps de passer à autre chose.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, c’était simple, avec un chouia de peur et de cruauté, mais un apaisement et de l’amour. Bref, j’espère que c’est ce que vous attendiez, même si l’idée m’a même semblé trop facile à trouver : c’est la première qui me soit venu à l’esprit et je pense que ça aurait été la même chose pour vous non ? Enfin, j’ai quand même bien aimé ce que j’ai écrit XD J’espère que vous aussi.
> 
> A la prochaine !


End file.
